Spin the Truth
by freedomfighter82
Summary: Maureen has a birthday party and invents a new drinking game. Set during RENT. Now complete!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: It's all Jonathan Larson's, genius that he was…gah, that's so sad! Oh, and the game isn't mine, either. I found it on a Firefly fanfic at and I just thought it sounded REALLY fun. Also, it sounded like something Maureen would come up with, so._

_Okay, please excuse me. I haven't written any fanfiction since February of 2005, so please bear with me. This scene popped in my head and it WOULDN'T. GO. AWAY! This is during RENT, because Maureen would have to had a birthday at some point in time. Oh, and this is in play time, mostly, not movie time._

_

* * *

_"May 25, 9 A.M, Eastern Standard Time. The loft. Isn't it a sad little loft? Messy. Depressing. But it's home. And home is…" 

"MARK!"

Mark yelped in surprise and nearly dropped the camera. There was Maureen running up the stairs, full of energy as always.

"…where the heart is," he finished with a sigh. It wasn't as though he was going anywhere with this segment, anyway. He pointed the camera to her as she came in. She loved having the camera on her, and with five days until her birthday, he figured he should make her happy. Not that he didn't do that already.

"Hi, Maureen. How're you?"

"I am AMAZING, as always, Marky!" Her effervescence always managed to astound him.

"And to what do I owe the honor of you gracing me with your presence today?"

"Well, I am here- wait, where's Roger? He needs to know, too!"

"He's still asleep."

"Not anymore…" a voice came off to the right. Roger stumbled out of his room, rubbing a hand over his eyes. Mark had to hold back a laugh. Roger's laziness and lack of energy completely contrasted with Maureen's bubbliness and over-flowing energy. Sometimes Mark wondered how in the world he had managed to become so close to two such different people. Then again, Roger was Maureen's friend, too. Opposites and semi-opposites attract, it seemed.

Maureen squealed with delight, because now that Roger was up, she could tell them both her news.

"Okay, so why are you here again?" Mark asked.

"Roger? Are you listening?" Maureen asked, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Uh-huh. Fire away, Mo." Roger replied sleepily. He finished making himself a cup of coffee and stumbled to the couch where Mark was sitting. He knew that the only way to make Maureen go on was to give her the entirety of his focus. If he didn't, it could be several hours before the entire thing came out. He sat down, cradling his coffee and smiled at Maureen.

"Okay! I wanted to invite you both to my surprise birthday party on Saturday!" Maureen exclaimed.

Both Roger and Mark sat there, dumbfounded. Mark was the first to speak.

"Mo? How can you invite people to your own surprise party?"

"Because I can! I'm even working on a surprise face." Maureen demonstrated for them. Her mouth was open, with her eyes wide and her hands flew to her mouth.

"But, if you invite…" Mark continued, but Roger shushed him with a shake of the head and a hit on the shoulder. He gave Mark a look that clearly said 'Let her go, this is Maureen we're talking about'.

"Okay, Maureen." Mark finished. Maureen smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Here are your invitations!" She handed one each to Mark and Roger.

"Mo, this says the party is at OUR loft," Roger said.

"Well, duh! How can the party be at Joanne and mine's place when it's a SURPRISE party?" Maureen gave him a look that said 'Couldn't you have figured that out for yourself?'.

Roger opened his mouth to protest, but this time, Mark shushed him.

"So, you guys better be there!" Maureen said.

"How can we miss it, it's at our loft!" Roger said quietly, but Maureen was too wrapped up in pulling out other invitations to notice.

"Okay, well I gotta go give one to Mimi and Collins and Angel." Maureen announced, but Roger and Mark both jumped up to stop her.

"No!" They both yelled. Maureen looked confused.

"Mo, why don't WE handle giving the invitations out?" Mark said.

"It is your birthday party. We don't want you to have to go to all the trouble," Roger added.

Maureen smiled and handed them the invitations.

"Thank you SO much! You two are the best!"

Roger and Mark inwardly sighed with relief.

"Okay, well I have to go, boys! See you Saturday. Make sure you two get me REALLY good presents!" So with one last flourish of her hands, Maureen bounded out.

Roger collapsed onto the couch while Mark wound his camera.

"Thank God," Roger said. "At least we can save her face with Collins, Angel, and Mimi. Planning her own surprise party? That's new, even for Maureen."

Mark laughed and sat down next to Roger. "What about Joanne? Does she know already?"

"Of course. Maureen was practically bursting when she came in here to tell us. Do you really think she could hold it for her girlfriend?" Roger replied.

"Then I guess we'd better go give the rest their invitations. I still can't believe that she actually was going to plan her own surprise party. I mean, if she was going to do that, why not just say that she was having a party?" Mark wondered.

"Don't worry about it. It's just Maureen. Who do we start with, Collins, Angel, or Mimi?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I should have the second part up in a little while. I think this going to be a three-shot. Before (what this was), during, and after. Reviews are my heroin! I don't want to go through withdrawal! I don't have Mark to take care of me. :)_


	2. Preparation

_Okay, so I lied. This is a four shot. The first chapter was the prologue, now this is right before the party. I'll be writing the party tomorrow, and I'll update as soon as I'm done. This took way too long to get out, so I apologize. If any of you were wondering why in the world this story was in the M section, here's why. This chapter slightly and especially the next one get a bit…raunchy. Not too bad, but I didn't want to risk some 11 year-old reading it._

_Disclaimer: All Jonathan Larson's._

* * *

"May 30, 6 PM, Eastern Standard Time. The day of Maureen's so-called 'surprise party'. Not much of a surprise, but we didn't let Collins, Angel, and Mimi know that she already knew about it…"

"You recording that isn't exactly going to keep it a secret, 'Marky'", an off-camera voice called. Mark sighed and turned the camera to Roger, who was cleaning the loft. Or at least, Roger's version of cleaning the loft. That meant wiping off the tables by hand, picking up random pieces of clothing, and discarding empty bottles of beer and vodka.

"Thank you, Roger, for that lovely insight. Why in the world didn't you clean this earlier? We had five days, then 1 hour before the party starts, you start cleaning."

"Because, if I had cleaned five days ago, we would have just gotten it dirty again. Then I would have had to clean twice!"

Mark didn't admit it, but there was actual sense in that logic. Of course, Mark didn't mention the fact that they could have just KEPT the loft clean in those five days, but he didn't push it. He just continued filming, as he always did.

"Mark, would you put that stupid thing down and come help me?" Roger sounded slightly irritated, so Mark obliged. He turned the camera off and gently set it down. If it weren't for the fact that they really did have to hurry up, Mark would have ignored him. Every time he put the camera down, he felt like he sort of lost an appendage.

"Thank you, now get your ass over here." Mark walked over and starting picking up some stray candy bar wrappers.

"Where's Collins, Rog?"

"He went out to get more booze. He decided that for Maureen's party, our limited supply of beer just wasn't enough."

"And how is he getting this booze?"

"It's Collins. Don't ask."

"Right."

Fifteen minutes later, Collins came back with Stoli and Captain Morgan in tow. Angel was there, too, which slightly surprised Mark and Roger. Angel had been getting a lot sicker recently, but they were glad to see her there. They knew that the drag queen wouldn't miss Maureen's birthday. No one would. For all of Maureen's craziness, she was a true, loving friend through thick and thin, and everyone in the group loved her to death, even though everyone at some point in time could get slightly annoyed by her. But that didn't matter.

"Wow, guys, this place looks…just as shitty as before." Collins remarked.

Angel hushed him and gave Mark and Roger a gentle smile.

"I think it looks great."

"Really? Because I agreed with Collins," Mark replied. Roger punched him in the arm.

"It may have looked better if you had helped a little more!"

Mark opened his mouth to reply, but there was a knock at the door. Collins opened it and Mimi was standing there, present and a large bottle of tequila in hand.

"Meems! You brought more booze!" Mark cheered.

"Man, my girlfriend isn't your tequila service," Roger retorted, slinging an arm around Mimi and giving her a fierce kiss, "although that does make her slightly more intriguing than she already is."

Mimi stuck her tongue out at Roger and handed the tequila to Mark.

"I wasn't sure what Maureen liked, so I brought my favorite, so that at least one person was happy." Mimi walked over to the (slightly) clean table and set down her present.

"What time are Maureen and Joanne getting here?"

"Not until seven," Mark replied.

"Ooh, lots of time," she said seductively, looking at Roger.

Roger smiled big and was about to walk over to her, but Collins stopped him.

"Let's not have you two having sex quite yet. We've still got a couple of things to do."

Roger pouted. "But if we get it over with, then we can spend more time paying attention to Maureen."

"No chance, Davis."

"Fine." Roger walked over to Mimi and whispered, "We'll see about that," while Mimi giggled. Mark rolled his eyes and got to work putting all of the lovely new drinks in a more central spot for easy access. Mark had a feeling he was going to need all the hard liquor he could get. It was Maureen's first birthday since they had broken up, and he wasn't quite sure that he liked the fact that Maureen would be having birthday sex without him. Birthday sex had always been really fun.

"Hey, Mark, where's the cake?" Angel asked. Mark looked dumbfounded for a second, then smacked himself in the face.

"Oh, shit, I forgot to make a cake!"

Before Mark started freaking out, Mimi jumped in.

"It's okay, Mark. Angel and I will go to a store down the street and get a cake."

"That's gonna be expensive."

"It's alright, I got paid last night."

"You already got Maureen a present."

"That's okay, it's sort of a shitty present." Roger and Collins snorted back laughter as Mark shook his head in disbelief.

Mimi and Angel left for the store, leaving Mark, Roger, and Collins alone. They quickly realized that there was nothing left to do. The sparse decorations were up, all the presents were out and it was thirty minutes until seven, when the guest of honor was to arrive.

"What do we do now?" Mark asked. His eyes wandered to the newly bought liquor.

"You know," Collins started, "it would probably be a good idea to check this Stoli, to make sure it isn't expired or poisoned or anything."

"That's a good idea, Collins. We don't want Maureen or anyone else to get alcohol poisoning during the party," Roger continued.

"I don't think that's how you get alcohol pois-oh!" Mark realized, as Roger looked pointedly at him. "Yes, we should definitely check. If someone got hurt in some way, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"There's a good boy," Roger replied, and he and Collins nearly dashed to the table to open up one of the two bottles of Stoli. The three shared a good twenty minutes of vodka happiness, but then Mimi and Angel got back.

"What are you three doing?" Angel asked suspiciously. The three merry drinkers had hastily disposed of any incriminating evidence before Mimi and Angel had a chance to see it. Mimi had left her key in her apartment, so Mark had to drop their key down to them. That had given Roger and Collins time to hide their cups.

"Absolutely nothing, baby." Collins replied. He hugged Angel and kissed her.

"Nothing, huh? Then why do I taste vodka?"

"You must be going slightly crazy."

"Mmhhmm. That's it." Collins grinned and Angel had to smile. How could she get mad at that face?

"Hey Meems, what kind of cake did you two buy?" Mark asked, out of curiosity and out of want to distract Roger and Mimi out of their sudden make-out session. Roger always got a little…frisky when he started drinking.

"We got chocolate. Just plain yummy chocolate," Mimi gasped out before going back to Roger's lips.

"Right." Mark said.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"SPEAK!" The answering machine went off. Roger could barely remember recording it, but Mark knew that was because the two had been slightly inebriated. Only slightly, but the recording lived on because the two found it funny drunk or sober. Suddenly Joanne's voice cut Mark out of his daze.

"Hey, Maureen and I here. Throw down the key, please." Joanne was so polite. When Collins asked it was usually "Throw down the key, my bitches", or in Angel and Mimi's case it had been "We're holding the cake hostage unless a small, shiny, silver object used for unlocking doors is thrown out of the window towards us."

Roger walked to the window and threw the key down.

"Hey, what did Joanne tell Maureen to get her to come here?" Mimi asked. Mark and Roger looked at each other. They forgot that the Mimi, Collins, and Angel didn't know that it wasn't actually a surprise party.

"Uhhh…"

"She said that I wanted to show her some footage of some of things I had shot," Mark pulled out of thin air. Roger gave him a thumbs up, then there was a knock on the door.

The five Bohemians scrambled to their selective hiding places, then Roger shouted, "Come on in, it's open!"

The door to the loft slid open.

* * *

_There, the second part of the story! I will put up the third part, the party itself, tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now, do it again and those who didn't, here's a tutorial. See the pretty purple button to the left? Click it! Hope you're enjoying!_


	3. Party

_Disclaimer: All Larson's and whoever invented this drinking game. I also don't own "Smoke on the Water"._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know that took forever. I write at night (except for today. Thanks for pushing me, volitaire!) and the last two nights I've been doing something. So, now I'm writing during the day to get this out because I'm way behind. Sorry, enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed! You make me happy!_

_Anyway, here's the mature part. Lots of talk about sex and other such things.

* * *

_

The door to the loft slid open.

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAHHH!" Maureen and Joanne both jumped. This confused Mark greatly. Maureen and Joanne had both known that they were going to a surprise party (especially Maureen). However, it's different even when one already knows about it and when one walks into a room and their five best friends jump out and scream at them. Mark believed that to be why.

As Mark continued to film (he had grabbed his camera and jumped out with it already running, so as to best catch Maureen's expression. He wanted to see how good an actress she_really_ was.), Maureen began to gush and thank everyone for the party. She hugged each of them in turn, especially Mark and Roger.

"Thank you guys SOOOOOOO much! This is such a wonderful surprise!" Mark, Roger, and Joanne all looked at each other with a knowing gaze. When the hugs were finished, Maureen immediately skipped over to the presents.

"Maureen! Cake first, please?" Joanne cried. Maureen pouted slightly, but Joanne had caught on to her game by now. Of course, Mark pointing it out when they had first met had helped a lot.

"Oh, fine, Pookie!" Maureen giggled and ran over to the cake. The rest followed her. Mimi pulled out the candles and placed them on top of the cake, while Roger went behind her to light them. Collins hummed and everyone started the traditional birthday song.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to Maureen! Happy birthday to you!" As they sang, Roger and Collins put in some interesting snores and things between the individual "Happy birthday" lines. Maureen smiled and giggled, then when the chorus of voices finished, she blew out all the candles in one breath.

"Yay!" Several of the bohemians shouted.

"That's Maureen, she always was good at blowing." Mark replied. Maureen reached over and smacked his head, and Joanne did the same.

"Ow! I'm being attacked!" Mark yelped.

"Serves you right, Mr. Crude." Maureen answered. Mark rolled his eyes and kept filming. Roger and Angel walked over to the couch while Collins and Mimi began to cut and distribute the pieces of cake. Mark zoomed in on Maureen's face as she watched her cake disappear.

"Maureen Johnson, 24 today, giggling excitedly over her chocolate cake while Mimi and Collins do all the work." Maureen playfully slapped his arm.

"It's my birthday, I don't have to help."

"You never help, Maureen."

"Shut up, Collins! How many times did I clean this loft when I was living with you, Mark, Benny, and Roger?"

"Touché." Mimi laughed and took a piece of cake to Roger. He smiled and kissed her. She walked back to the table and handed a piece to Mark, then got one for herself. She walked back to the couch and sat in Roger's lap.

"Meems! C'mon, I'm eating!" Mimi continued to sit, eating her own slice of cake. Roger sighed, but Mark could tell that he was joking. Mark knew that Roger would rather slice off his guitar playing hand than make Mimi move at this moment in time.

Mark sat his piece of cake down to do a pan of the room. By now, everyone was seated with a piece of cake. Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Angel were on the couch, while Joanne and Maureen were on the floor. And Mark was, as usual, alone with his camera.

But he pushed those thoughts out of his head. At this moment in time, everyone was happy. Collins and Angel were together, always happy. Angel had been getting sicker, but nothing could keep the sweet drag queen from being with her man. And Mark had a feeling that if Angel wasn't with Collins, things would be very different for her.

Mimi was still on Roger's lap. She was feeding him a piece of her cake. They hadn't been fighting recently, which was rare. Mark took that to be caused by the lack of Benny presence in the last couple of weeks. So, Roger wasn't jealous and Mimi was happy that Roger wasn't jealous.

Joanne and Maureen were on the ground, laughing. Mark knew that they always fought, but he also knew that they were just happy to be together. Joanne hadn't suspected Maureen of anything in the last 24 hours, and Maureen was Maureen. She was happy unless there was an immediate reason to be sad.

Mark smiled at all of his friends, cheerful himself because he was in the presence of those he loved the most. He was happy that they were happy. Mark knew that this moment in time where they were completely together and completely…serene wasn't going to last long. But he was able to capture this moment on film, and that was all that mattered. He—

"Mark! Put the camera down and bring my presents!" Maureen's voice shattered his thoughts. But, he obliged. The moment was still there, but he didn't need to record it for the time being. He put his camera down and grabbed his cake and a couple of Maureen's gifts.

Mark sat down beside Joanne, putting the threesome in a slight circle/triangle. He began to hand Maureen her gifts in the middle of bites of cake. Maureen unwrapped each gift, starting with Mimi's. Mimi had given Maureen a set of furry handcuffs.

"Ooh, Joanne, look how much fun we can have NOW!" Maureen squealed.

"I thought that was going to be my gift, Meems," Roger said pitifully.

Mimi laughed and said, "Don't worry. I have something else for you," which Roger immediately smiled at.

Mark shook his head and handed Maureen another present, this one from Collins and Angel. They gave her a set of shot glasses, which excited Maureen greatly. The next gift was from Joanne, a pair of earrings that Maureen said she had been dying for. Next was Roger's gift, which was surprisingly good. Most people when they first meet Roger think he wouldn't be one to give good gifts, but he had surprisingly good taste. Roger had given Maureen a picture frame, with a black and white photo of the New York skyline. Maureen immediately loved it. The last gift was from Mark, and it was a journal. Mark knew that Maureen had always had journals and diaries. She was very meticulous about writing her day down. She had a theory that each day was important, even if nothing happened, because the day had happened. Maureen didn't seem like it, but she was actually very philosophical. Mark suspected that was one of the reasons Joanne loved her.

All the gifts had been given, and as soon as Maureen put her journal into its bag, Collins grabbed what was left of the vodka that he, Mark, and Roger hadn't devoured a little while ago.

"As much fun as this has been, it is time to truly celebrate Maureen's birthday." He shook the bottle and walked over to the cabinets to get out a few shot glasses. When he returned, he began pouring out the vodka, while Roger (who had finally managed to get Mimi off his legs, which he did by complaining that they were getting numb) poured the rum. Mimi grabbed her tequila, which caused Angel to immediately ask for some.

As Collins and Roger were pouring, Maureen's mind was racing, and she suddenly shouted, "Hey! Let's play a drinking game!"

"What kind of a drinking game?" Mark asked.

"Umm…how about this one! It's sort of like "Spin the Bottle, but it's Truth or Dare!" Everyone looked confused.

"I don't know that one, Mo," Roger said.

"That's because I just made it up, silly! You sit in a circle and you spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. Then, the spinner either asks them a question or has them do something. If the person the bottle landed on doesn't want to answer or do the dare, he has to take a shot! The loser is whoever passes out first!"

"Sounds fun. Everyone want to play?" Roger asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Mark was ecstatic. A way to get drunk fast.

Roger and Collins finished the shot glasses and everyone sat down in a circle. Mimi had grabbed the now empty bottle of Stoli and sat it in the middle.

"Who wants to go first?"

"I will! I'm the birthday girl!"

"Okay, spin!"

Maureen spun the bottle and it landed on Roger.

"Yay, Roger! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay," Maureen thought for a second.

"I'm going to go easy on you since we just started. Go get your guitar and play something besides Musetta's Waltz."

Roger scrunched up his nose. He hated people ragging on him about that. Musetta's Waltz helped him think. But he obliged. He got up and crossed the room, picked up his guitar and brought it back. He sat down and began to play the riff to "Smoke on the Water". He finished and everyone clapped, especially Maureen. Then he took a shot of Stoli for the hell of it.

"Okay, Roger, your turn," Maureen said.

Roger spun the bottle and it landed on Mark. Roger grinned evilly. Mark groaned.

"Truth or dare, Marky?" He said in a sing-song voice.

Mark glared at him. "Truth."

"Darn! Fine. Hmm…how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Mark's eyes opened in fear. "No, Roger! You already know that, anyway!"

"I seem to have forgotten. C'mon! Either answer or take a shot!" Mark looked down at his shot glass. If he didn't answer, they'd probably ask him later. He decided to just go ahead and spill.

Mark mumbled the answer.

"What was that? So we ALL can hear!"

"Nineteen." Mark said through gritted teeth.

There was a collective gasp around the room, while Roger roared with laughter and nearly fell over. Mimi had to grab his shoulder. Mark turned beet red.

"It's okay, Mark. That's a very respectable age," Angel said to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Angel."

"Well, it's your turn, so spin!" Maureen was dying to keep the game moving.

Mark spun and it landed on Mimi.

"Okay, Meems, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What in the world do you see in Roger?"

"Hey!"

Mimi laughed. She reached for her shot glass.

"HEY!"

Mimi laughed again. "Just kidding, sweetie. Hmm…what do I see in Roger? He's very sweet when he wants to be. He's loyal. He's fun to be around. Great kisser. Great in bed—" To which Collins humphed and muttered, "In bed? You mean everywhere in this loft with you two," to which Roger replied, "As if you and Angel are any different."

Mimi ignored their comments and continued. "He's a good guy. And he's all mine!" With that comment, she wrapped her arms around him and Roger kissed the top of her head, then her lips. Mimi suddenly whipped her head back and said, "Oh, and he's really sexy. Did I mention that?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Mimi, it's your turn."

Mimi unwrapped herself from around Roger and spun the bottle. It landed on Maureen.

"Okay, Maureen. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay…"her eyes went around the circle. They landed on Mark and immediately lit up. "Make out with Mark." Mark's eyes widened and his mouth immediately opened to protest.

However, opening his mouth was the last thing he should have done. Maureen was immediately on him, her mouth fully pressed on his. They made out, but Joanne pulled her away.

"Yeah, that's enough." Maureen giggled. Mark gasped for air and glared at Mimi.

"Okay, that wasn't nice! Daring my ex-girlfriend to make out with me in front of her girlfriend ISN'T NICE!" Mimi laughed.

"Don't take it so seriously. Mo, it's your turn."

Maureen gleefully spun the bottle and it landed on Collins.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you were with a woman? Angel doesn't count when she's in drag!" Collins thought. Then he took a shot of Stoli.

"Not because I don't want to answer, because I don't remember!" Maureen laughed crazily while the others giggled. Everyone was becoming drunker by the second, especially Angel, Roger, Collins, and Joanne, who kept taking shots when they weren't called upon. The liquor supplies began to slowly decrease as the night wore on. They continued the game, as Collins spun to Angel, Angel spun to Joanne, and Joanne spun to Roger.

"Truth or dare, Roger."

"Da-Truth." He changed after seeing Mimi's look. Apparently, Mimi wanted him to do a truth.

"Okay. Have you ever had sex with any of your close friends?" Everyone suddenly looked to Joanne. They weren't expecting her to ask a sexual question.

Roger narrowed his eyes. "Maureen in high school. We dated for a couple of months."

Mark looked at Roger. "You never told me that."

"Did I need to?"

"Well, I…"

"Nevermind. Roger, spin!" Collins immediately jumped in. They were NOT going to do this now.

Roger took a shot of Stoli, then spun, landing on Angel.

"Truth or dare, Angel."

"Dare."

"Okay…" Evil Roger was back again.

"Make out with Mark's camera."

Mark, Angel, and Collins were horrified.

"You can't do that to her!"

"You can't do that to me!"

"You can't do that to my camera!"

Everyone looked at Mark, who blushed.

"What? It's not like my camera wants to be made out with."

Angel shook her head and took a shot. Roger was too drunk at the moment to notice what he had said.

"Okay, Angel, you spin."

Angel spun to the middle of Mimi and Joanne.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked.

"How about we both go on a dare?" Joanne said.

"That sounds fine."

"Okay…"Angel smiled. Collins, Roger, and alcohol were beginning to rub off on her.

"Joanne, feel up Mimi." Joanne and Mimi's mouths both dropped open.

"Angel, how drunk are you?" Mimi asked. Angel was her best friend, and she never would have suspected something like that to come out of her mouth.

"Very! Now, either do a shot or feel up Mimi."

"You have been hanging out with these bad influences too much." Mimi said.

Joanne looked at her shot glass. She was mulling it over in her mind. She was extremely drunk, so honestly another shot wasn't going to be that bad. On the other hand, Maureen was right here, and she wondered what her reaction would be to Joanne being with another woman. Just to see how she would react. Joanne shrugged and reached over. She felt up Mimi.

Mimi's eyes widened in surprise. She figured that Joanne would have taken the shot. Joanne pulled back and looked at Maureen. Maureen cheered.

"Good job!" Joanne's mouth dropped open again.

"You aren't in the least bit jealous?"

"Hell no. I know that I've got you always and forever. And it's nice to see you loosen up, Pookie!"

Joanne sighed. There was no getting through to that woman of hers.

Roger on the other hand, merely pouted.

"That's not fair! My girlfriend got felt up!"

Mimi laughed and told him not to worry about it.

"Who spins now?"

"You do it. I just did."

"Okay."

Mimi spun to Mark, who took a shot because he refused to tell them when the first time he got drunk was, then Mark spun to Maureen, who acted on the dare to dial a random number off of her head on the telephone. She did, but the number didn't exist. The game continued on, Maureen to Collins, Collins to Mark, Mark to Roger, Roger to Joanne, Joanne to Maureen, Maureen to Angel, Angel to Mimi, then Mimi to Angel again, then Angel to Mark. She was about to ask him a question, but suddenly Mark keeled over. Everyone turned to look at him. He had passed out.

"Wow. I guess the game's over." Maureen said.

"Yeah. Mark lost!" Mimi answered.

"And Collins and Roger don't appear far behind," Joanne said. She was right. Collins and Roger were giggling maniacally at Mark, passed out peacefully on the floor. Roger took another shot.

"You know, you aren't supposed to take shots when it isn't your turn," Mimi said to him.

Roger looked at her, then burst into giggles. "So?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's get these three men to bed. They're going to need it." She reached over and put Roger's arm around her neck, and gently pulled him up.

"Mmph! Baby, you're heavy!"

"Where are we going? Neverland?"

"Yes, sweetie, we're going to Neverland."

"Yay!" Mimi guided Roger to his room and got him into bed.

"Okay, go to sleep, Roger."

"I thought we were going to Neverland."

"When you go to sleep, you'll wake up in Neverland!"

"Mmmkay." Roger's eyes were already starting to close.

Mimi walked out and saw Maureen lifting Mark up.

"Isn't it sad? He's so little, I can lift him…" Suddenly Mark's weight nearly pulled her down.

Joanne laughed. "Drunks are heavier when they're passed out."

Collins and Angel were still sitting on the floor, watching the three women take care of things. Joanne helped Maureen get Mark to his room and Mimi walked over to Collins and Angel.

"Okay, you two, time to sleep."

Collins shook his head, but Angel nodded hers.

"Baby, I don't want to go to sleep."

"It's time to sleep."

"Okay." Collins allowed himself to get taken to the couch. Angel got him to lie down, then lay herself down next to him. Mimi smiled, glad that Angel could her alcohol better than her lover.

Now that Angel and Collins were asleep on the couch (or nearly asleep), Mimi looked around the room. She herself was drunk, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she needed to get to sleep. Joanne and Maureen walked out of Mark's room to Mimi.

"I think we need to take our own advice and go to sleep." Maureen giggled and swayed slightly.

"I giggle think that's a good idea."

"Okay, well, we'll go on back to our apartment! Bye Mimi!" Joanne called. Joanne wasn't much of a drunk, but when she did get drunk, she got louder, while Maureen got silly. Mimi also believed that Joanne was interested in trying out those handcuffs.

"Let's go, baby!"

"Bye you two. Happy birthday, Maureen." Mimi called.

Maureen waved behind her back.

"Heehee. Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Maureen-" They were gone. Mimi smiled, then swayed and held on to the table for support.

"Okay. Time to sleep." She stumbled to Roger's room and lay down on his bed. Roger was already asleep. She kissed the top of his head and fell into her own drunken sleep.

* * *

_Okay, that's the party! I don't really like it, so I may be editing it, but there's one more chapter. Please review! Sorry this took so long. Click the pretty purple/blue button!_


	4. Hangovers and Cures

_Hello! I'm back, and slightly on time. Slightly. Anyway, this is the next morning. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Mark and Roger plushies for you all! Wow, I'm from the south and I NEVER type "you all". Lol. Ooh, I finally ordered Model Prisoner and Look Around (Adam and Anthony's albums, respectively) does a dance A-hem, here's the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own RENT. Stop. Asking._

_

* * *

_

Mark groaned awake. His brain was trying to burst out of his skull. He rolled over, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head. He had been having a wonderful dream, one without a monster headache. He rolled over again. It was no use. He needed Advil. Lots and lots of Advil.

He pulled himself out of bed and noticed he was still in his clothes from the night before. Suddenly last night's party came rushing back to him. He groaned again. He seemed to recall lots of things he did that he didn't want to remember. Revealing the age of losing his virginity was one, Maureen kissing him was another. Mark sighed and walked out of the room.

He went over to the coffeepot without noticing Mimi sitting on one of the stools.

"Morning!"

"AUGH!" Mark jumped, nearly dropping the coffeepot. Mimi grinned.

"Holy shit, Mimi!"

"Hehe, sorry. I thought you had seen me."

"Obviously not."

"Well, coffee isn't going to do you any good. Here." She pushed over the blender. There was a sickly looking red liquid inside. Calling it a "liquid" was being kind. There were several other…substances mixed inside that Mark couldn't place.

"No offense, Meems, but…what the fuck is that?"

Mimi giggled. "This is a homemade hangover remedy. A girlfriend of mine at the Cat Scratch Club showed me how to make it. It's amazing."

Mark frowned. "It still looks frightening."

"Just drink it." Mark complied. Mimi seemed to know what she was talking about. He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and poured some of it out of the blender. He sniffed the concoction and grimaced.

"Ugh, it smells like shit," he took a sip, "and it tastes like shit, too!" He pushed the cup away.

"Funny. I had no idea you knew what shit tasted like." Mark looked up. Collins and Angel were starting to wake up.

"Shut up, Collins. This 'shit' works wonders," Mimi said.

"Then give me some, because I'm gonna need a miracle." Collins said.

"Mimi, how come you're so chipper?" Mark asked.

"Sweetie, it takes more than a few tequila shots with you guys to put me over." Mimi answered. Mark really didn't want to know where she had received her tolerance. He just continued to nurse his "hangover cure". Once he had taken a couple more sips, his mouth got sort of used to it. Or maybe his mouth just went numb. He couldn't really feel much. Mark shook his head. Suddenly, there was a noise behind him.

"Whoever invented the sun should die a slow, painful death."

"Morning, Roger!" Mimi called.

"Too _loud_."

"Poor baby." Mimi hopped off her stool and walked over to her boyfriend. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Roger smiled, then grimaced.

"Oh, fuck. Who is using the fucking jackhammer?" Angel giggled.

"There's no jackhammer."

"What?" Mimi led Roger to the counter and sat him down. She poured out some more of her brew and gave him some. Roger scrunched up his nose, but drank it without complaint. He had gotten too used to Mimi not to trust her. With alcoholic cures, that is. Things were still a little iffy on the other side of the spectrum. However, Roger refused to let himself think about that. He didn't get the chance, because the phone took that moment to ring, causing Roger to fall off his chair onto the floor.

"Shit!" Angel, Mimi, and Mark burst out laughing. Collins giggled as he grabbed the phone.

"Davis and Cohen residence," he answered, causing Mark to erupt into another series of giggles, which made his head hurt more. He stopped quickly and drank some more. Mimi helped Roger off the floor.

"Hi Maureen! We're fine. I hope you two had fu-headache remedy? Yeah, we've got one. Mimi cooked it up. Um, sure. Come on over." Collins hung up.

"Maureen and Joanne are coming over. They seem to have the same illness."

"Hmm. Wonder why?" Angel retorted. She had poured herself some of Mimi's remedy. She didn't have too much of a headache, but she wanted to make Mark, Roger, and her baby feel better.

Mimi got to work making another batch. "Didn't expect them. Oh well, this stuff is pretty easy to come by. It has—"

"Oh please. I really don't want to know what's in this. All I need to know is that it works." Roger said.

"Then, you may want to close your eyes." Mark, Roger, and Collins immediately jumped away from the counter to the couch. Mimi laughed quietly and started adding her ingredients.

* * *

When Maureen and Joanne finally arrived, Mimi had finished the cure and Roger, Mark, and Collins' headaches were almost gone. Maureen and Joanne walked into the loft and Mimi was ready at the door. 

Well, they didn't exactly walk. Joanne more carried Maureen in.

"Thanks, Mimi," Joanne said and immediately starting helping Maureen. Mark watched the two. His heart went out to Joanne, who was being so sweet to Maureen. Mark remembered having to care for Maureen after she'd get drunk. She could be worse than Roger, depending on how much she had taken in the night before.

"Thank you, Pookie," Maureen mumbled.

"So! How much does everyone remember about last night?" Mimi asked cheerfully. Immediately, Roger and Mark's eyes dropped to the floor. Maureen, feeling better already (she was always a fast healer, Mark remembered), immediately piped up.

"Yeah, how much_do_ you two remember?"

"Not much," Mark said.

"So you don't remember the full-on make-out session you and Roger had?" Maureen asked.

Roger and Mark's heads shot up.

"WHAT?"

Maureen giggled, then clutched her head. "Just kidding."

Mark sank into the couch, relieved. A make-out session with Roger? Ew. Mark ignored a sudden voice that popped in his head. No, I'm not Maureen. I don't change gender at the drop of a pin. Mark shook his head and observed his six friends.

Roger was cuddling Mimi, Angel was sitting on Collins lap, and Joanne was still feeding headache cure to Maureen. Mark smiled. He loved these six people so much. Suddenly Mimi piped up.

"Hey! Angel's birthday is in a couple of months! We should totally--"

"NO DRINKING GAMES!" Everyone immediately yelled.

"Just a suggestion."

* * *

_And that's it, my kiddies! I couldn't resist putting that tiny Mark/Roger moment in there. My sister and I make fun of it all the time, and I just couldn't help myself. Hope the ending didn't suck. For those who enjoyed, my RENT muse has suddenly reared its head and I'll probably do a couple more things with our favorite group of Bohemians. For those who didn't enjoy, sorry. I tried. Anyway, review, my fellow RENTheads! I'll give you a cookie! …TWO cookies?_


End file.
